My World Is Music
by ZANEradio
Summary: this is a musical with music i like! YAOI:SASUxNARU & other pairings.i guess.summary:naruto is new to school, but everyone knows him but one person-sasuke. naruto's life went to hell after his mother remarried, can sasuke help free naruto?-DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**My World Is Music**

this is a musical with music i like! YAOI : SASUxNARU & other pairings...i guess. summary: naruto is new to school, but everyone knows him but one person-sasuke. naruto's life went to hell after his mother remarried, can sasuke help free naruto from his violent step-father and his mother who is in denial of her son's pain...? will this bring naruto and sasuke together?..ok thatz a stupid question, its a SASUxNARUfic after all...ps there will be songing and a different song(s) in each chapter.

* * *

_'think'_

"talk"

**_singing_**

* * *

**ch.1 new kid**

The paled skinned 17 year old boy stared endlessly at the window, watching the yellow and brown leafs fall to the lifeless ground. He sighed _'damn, this year is boring'_ he continued watching the dead leafs fall out side, _'wish something will happen, at least today'_

**(Mean while)**

A blonde headed teen was walking around his new school wondering where the hell was he as he looked at his schedule _'where the hell am I!'_ he growled _'this fucken school is huge.'_ the teen wondered around which seemed forever, looking at all the numbers passing by: 123, 124, 159?-WTF!! The blonde kid kept walking, looking at his schedule for the right number- room 110, but then he bumped in to something or should I say someone. "Oh, I'm sorry" he apologized "I didn't see you" he then looked at the taller man in front of him and he was smiling. "It's ok..." the man stared at the boy with spiky blonde hair "and who might you be?" the boy answered him quickly "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, sir" the man smiled again "you must be the new student, may I see you schedule?" Naruto gave him the paper "110, well let me show you to your class room and I'm Kakashi by the way" Kakashi gave him back him schedule "now come on" Naruto followed the man, named Kakashi, and studying him: tall, grey hair, has a scare other his left eye...interesting. "Ok Naruto here is your class" he stood to the side of the door "thank you Kakashi" Naruto gave the man his wonderful smile and turned towards the door and opened it.

**(In the class room 110)**

"Hey Sasuke" "hi Sasuke" "Sasuke lets go out sometime" "no! Sasuke go out with me" "you wish, he's going out with me" "no way bitch" "fuck you" Sasuke's eye began to twitch "all you girls stop bugging me, now!" he raised his voice a bit "but sasu-" the random girl didn't get to finish her sentence when the door opened reviling a teen with tanned sinned, blonde spiky haired, three cat like whiskers on both cheeks and bright blue eyes. Everyone in the class room turned to look at the new kid walk up to the teacher. "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he stood in front of him teacher "ah. I see, I'm Iruka" he smiled kindly "ok class this is Naruto, your new class mate" the class stared at him as if he were a new species "ok Naruto please go sit next to...ummm...Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka said "Sasuke raise your hand" and as Iruka ordered Sasuke raised up him pale hand and put it down. Naruto began to walk towards the teen's direction while hearing whispers around him, but he ignored them, he already knew what they were talking about and sat next to Sasuke quietly. _'He looks depressed but why and why is everyone whispering about him'_ Sasuke glanced at the boy next to him _'who are you Naruto?' _

**(Lunch time!!) **

During lunch up at the roof of the school two boys sit at the edge, letting their legs swing off the roof. The wind hit their hair, the sun warm their skin and breathing in the season air of the leafs of Fall. "Hey Kiba who is that new kid-Naruto? Why are people saying things about him?" asked the teen with jet-black hair. "well, Sasuke, Naruto is not really new- yeah he's new to the school but not to the town." the dog like teen explained "he used to live here 3 years ago" the other teen looked a bit shocked "so what happened?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity "3 years ago, I knew him a little but we didn't talk much and the same year his father died, Naruto looked sad and all but he got over it- he was still happy" Kiba said looking out into the distance "then one day I asked why he was so happy even when his father died- he said cuz my dad would be sad if I'm always sad about him passing away, I know he wants me to be happy even if he's not in my life any more- he then smiled and i can't believe I i remembered his exact word...but..." "But??" Sasuke encouraged "but Naruto got a step-father a few months later and that smiling idiot stopped smiling, no one knows why" Kiba then frowned " but there was this thing he did, he would try to hide from his step-father ever time he came and-" the dog teen got interrupted by then doors to the front of the schools being opened "speak of the devil" the dark haired teen spoke.

Naruto walked to a near by bench were it received most of the sun's rays and just sat there with that depressing look on his tanned face. "And..." Kiba began taking Sasuke's attention toward him "and...they say he was going crazy, being afraid of everything that moved and began to act like a whole other person, so many things changed that year." "huh?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow at his friend who looked at Naruto and frowned:

**_He wears his heart  
safety pinned to his backpack  
His backpack is all that he knows_**

The dog teen began singing softly that only he and his friend could hear while still looking at Naruto.

**_Shot down by strangers  
whose glances can cripple  
the heart and devour the soul _**

_**All alone he turns to stone  
While holding his breath half to death  
Terrified of what's inside to  
Save his life, he crawls like a worm from a bird**_

_**  
**_Kiba looked at Sasuke and sighed. "i see" the pale teen said and looked at naruto. **_crawls like a worm from a bird_** -Sasuke sang. Then kiba continued.

**_Out of his mind the way pushes him whispering  
Must have been out of his mind  
Mid-day delusions are pushing this out of his head  
Maybe out of his mind  
Out of his mind_**

_**All alone he turns to stone  
While holding his breath half to death  
Terrified of what's inside to  
Save his life, he crawls like a worm **_

_**Crawls like a worm from a bird**_ -Sasuke sang looked away from the blonde teen and looked up at the endless sky.

_**All he knows  
If he can't relieve it, it grows  
And so it goes  
He crawls like a worm  
Crawls like a worm from a bird**_

_**He  
Crawls like a worm  
Crawls like a...**_

kiba began singing again, looking up at the sky as well.

_**Out of his mind the way pushes him whispering  
Must have been out of his mind**_

_**All alone he turns to stone  
While holding his breath half to death  
Terrified of what's inside to  
Save his life, he crawls like a worm from a bird  
All alone he's holding his breath half to death **_

Uniting their voices they sang.

**_Terrified to  
Save his life  
He crawls like a worm  
Crawls like a worm from a bird _**

When Sasuke and Kiba finished singing to the sky they both looked down at the tanned boy, Naruto, because they heard him get up from the bench, he was looked up to the sky. But where Naruto was looking it was not in Kiba and Sasuke's direction. He was looking at a bird that was flying in a circle above Naruto's head; the boy looked away and returned back into the school's front doors.

"That was...interesting" Sasuke said to his dog like friend. "Yup, you can say that again" Kiba replied. BRRRIINNG!! "Lunch is over, come on lets go dog boy"

**(In the school)**

_'Fucken birds, I hate them and i wander if I'm going crazy...ok crazy-er because I think I heard someone singing, but I'm not sure, anyway now where the hell is my next class' _Naruto thought while walking thought the school's halls. "shit, I'm lost again"

* * *

TA-DA!!...ok, please review!...please..

**Song:** _The Bird and the Worm_  
**By:** _The Used_


	2. Chapter 2

**My World Is Music**

sorry it took awhile i have school to go to but im trying my best and just so u no i'll do more over the summer well injoy! R&R plz!!

* * *

_'think'_

"talk"

**_singing_**

* * *

**Ch. 2 -Tomorrow**

**BREEEG!!**

A crowed of teenagers rampaged out of the school because the day has finally ended then a bright blonde haired teen walked out of his new school. "Finally I survived my first day at this piece of crap" he sighed" and now its time to go to another piece of crap"

Naruto walked past a group of people, they were laughing and having a good time it seemed in ocean blue eyes. _'I wonder why no one talked to me today, I mean everyone knows me f__rom the past'_ Naruto put his head downward, making him self upset _'at least at my other s__chools I made at least some friends'_

The blonde continued to walk passing random people here and there until he turned the

Corner to an empty and familiar road, the path to his old home which he lives in again now that his family moved back to city where he was born.

Naruto walked so slow to his destination, which he was in no rush to get there, that the

Sun was beginning to set. The sky was being overpowered by orange-red colors causing the surrounding colors on earth to fade but making a heavenly glow high-light and making a grey shadow, stretched across the street that was connected to white running shoes with orange shoe laces.

**I walk a lonely road,  
The only one that I have ever known** -Naruto began to sing in step.

**Don't know where it goes,  
But it's home to me and I walk alone** (actually he knows where it goes but why ruin the song or you can think in a more poetic way)

**I walk this empty street,  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams,  
Where the city sleeps,  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone**

_**(((**Mean while behind some car**)))**_

"Hey are you sure you want to stalk him" asked a smooth voice

"We are NOT stalking him, we are following him out of curiosity with out him knowing" Replied a ruff voice

The boy with jet black hair sweat dropped at his friend's respond "Kiba!"

"shhhh don't yell he will here us, Sasuke" the dog like teen hushed the raven who glared at him

_**(((**Back to Naruto**)))**_

**I walk alone.  
I walk alone.**

**I walk alone.  
I walk a-**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating,  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me,  
Till then I walk alone**

**Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah**

**I'm walking down the line,  
That divides me somewhere in my mind,  
On the border line of the edge,  
And where I walk alone**

**Read between the lines, what's  
Fucked up and every thing's all right,  
Check my vital signs and know I'm still alive,  
And I walk alone**

**I walk alone.  
I walk alone.**

**I walk alone.  
I walk a-**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating,  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me,  
Till then I walk alone**

**_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah_**

_**(((**Sasuke**)))**_

The raven was amazed on how this persons' voice sounded, it was so soft and it seemed hurt but it sounds so strong at the same time, it was unique. Music to his ears that craved more of his voice.

_**(((**Back**)))**_

**I walk alone  
I walk a-**

**I walk this empty street,  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams,  
Where the city sleeps,  
And I'm the only one and I walk a-**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating,  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me,  
Till then I'll walk alone. **

the blonde teen stopped singing at the woodin-door to his house, he sighed changing his sad expression to a happy one. _'well hell is waiting, i better not be later then i'm already am' _He took out his house key, put it though the key hole, turned it slowly until he heard a 'click' noise. Naruto took a deep breath and turned the door knob and pushed opened the door "im home!" then closed the door behind him after he entered hell, i mean house.

Not that far from the blonde's house where the two teens sasuke and kiba. "so he is living in the same house" kiba said out loud, "Is this why we followed him becaues you wanted to know if he lived in the same house, you fucker!, making me do this, what a waste of my time!" sasuke started to yell at his friend and pulling his hair out of Frustration "damit! kib!-a-" sasuke stopped yelling and looked at the other teen "kiba?"

"he was puting on a fake smile..." the dog teen said staring at naruto's house and sasuke was silent and listened. "i remember i came over to his house a few times and he was always happy to go home but those smiles back-then were real, sasuke...what's wrong with him?" kiba's worried eyes looked towards the raven's black ones.

"I..-I don't know kiba" the raven looked away from his friend's, _'this is all I could_ _say, im sorry'_ "We should befriend him" smiled the dog like boy "and we can try to get the old naruto back!"

"what? but how do you who is naruto now, he might have changed over time and i dont know him at all."

"well we will have to see tomorrow and dont worry about it you will get to know him later." he smiled _'i know the real naruto is there,.. somewhere'_

"ok kiba, tomorrow" sasuke smiled kindly

"tomorrow!!"

"yes, tomorrow."

"tomorrow!!"

"yeah. tomorrow."

**((( **Tomorrow!! **))) **

At lunch once again the blonde, naruto was sitting outside on a bench alone. sigh. "why am i isolating myself? is something wrong with me? why isn't anyone talking to me? and why am i talking to myself and why am i asking myself questions if i cant answer them...ummmmm...oh well" he sighed again and closed his eyes. "hey! naruto" a voice called the blonde teen. naruto opened his eyes to see a dog-like teen-kiba and that guy he sits with -sasuke. "yeah?"

"remember me?!" the dog teen smiled and pointed to himself "yeah kiba, how can i not remeber someone that lookes kinda like a dog" naruto smiled sweetly. kiba stopped smiling and sasuke laughed "aww. naruto is that how you treat someone who wants to be your friend" kiba gave a few fake sniffs and try to fake a cry. "you were always a bad actor" the blonde smiled (for real!!).

kiba stopped acting badly and saw naruto smile the way he use-to in the past "thats the naruto i know" he whispered to himself and smiled as well. sasuke on the other hand was staring at the blonde _'that smile, its not the same when we saw him at the door yesterday, this smile he has is so alive. its so welcoming and warm i like it he looks cute.wait..WHAT!! am i saying! cute? cute? hes a guy! when did i think guys are cute?? but naruto he seems diff...OK stop thinking ok sasuke! _

"HAHA, its nice to see you again naruto its been forever!! man!" kiba grabed naruto's arm and pulled him into a hug. "y-yes ni-ice to se-e you too. kiba i can-t breat-th" the blonde warned. "kiba your going to kill him if you dont let go" sasuke said flatly. "oh! sorry" kiba let go and smiled.

"so naruto why are you out here alone?"

"its nice out here"

"how about you hang with us"

"i don't know kiba"

"WHAT! why not?"

"because i've changed and i don't know if im ready to be around people yet"

"what do you mean?" sasuke finally speaks to naruto and kiba's surprise since he hasn't spoke for awhile and that they might have forgottin he was there (nervous laugh). naruto stood there but then gave them a small smile.

**All Day Staring At The Ceiling  
Making Friends With Shadows On My Walls -**naruto stared

**All Night Hearing Voices Telling Me That  
I Should Get Some Sleep  
Because Tomorrow Might Be Good For Something**

**Hold On Feeling Like I'm Heading For A  
Break Down And I Don't Know Why**

**I'm Not Crazy I'm Just A Little Unwell  
I Know Right Know You Can't Tell  
But Stay Awhile And Maybe You'll See  
A Different Side Of Me **

kiba and sasuke looked at him, waiting for him to continue. naruto stared to walk away and the other teens followed. the blonde turned to face them, walking backwards.

**I'm Not Crazy I'm Just A Little Impaired  
I Know Right Now You Don't Care  
But Soon Enough You're Gonna Think Of Me  
And How I Used To Be...Me**

**And Talking To Myself In Public  
And Dodging Glances On The Train**

the fox then quickly fled behind a tree. kiba and sasuke stopped in there tracks.

**And I Know...I Know They've All Been Talking About Me  
I Can hear Them Whisper  
And It Makes Me Think There Must Be Something Wrong With Me**

"naruto" the raven whispered, hearing those words some how hurt him and kiba was walking towards the tree naruto was hiding behind "naruto?"

**Out Of All The Hours Thinking  
Some How I've Lost My Mind**

the blonde teen popped out hebind the tree, he tooked at the other boys. kiba stopped walking and sasuke walked until he got next to kiba

**I'm Not Crazy I'm Just A Little Unwell  
I Know Right Now You Can't Tell  
But Stay Awhile And Maybe Then You'll See  
A Different Side Of Me**

**I'm Not Crazy I'm Just A Little Impaired  
I Know Right Now You Don't Care  
But Soon Enough You're Gonna Think Of Me  
And How I Used To Be**

the fox looked away from the raven and the dog. he sat down on the ground and leaned his back agaist the tree and closed his eyes

**I've Been Talking In My Sleep  
And Soon They'll Come To Get Me  
And They're Taking Me Away**

**I'm Not Crazy I'm Just A Little Unwell  
I Know Right Now You Can't Tell  
But Stay Awhile And Maybe Then You'll See  
A Different Side Of Me**

**I'm Not Crazy I'm Just A Little Impaired  
I Know Right Now You Don't Care  
But Soon Enough You're Gonna Think Of Me**

**And How I Used To Be  
And How I Used To Be  
How I Used To Be**

**I'm Just A Little Unwell  
How I Used To Be  
How I Used To Be  
I'm Just A Little Unwell...**

"naruto" said a smooth voice and once again naruto opened his eyes to see that guy who sits next to him in iruk's class, squatting next to him. naruto then felt his heart jump but not from fright but its just he never seen the raven's face so close, he was beautiful. "sasuke" he replied. the raven stared into the fox's blue eyes " naruto it doesn't matter if something is wrong with you cuz we will still accept you and if something is wrong we will help you get better." Naruto stared in shock. no-one ever told him that before.

sasuke stood up and offered his hand to naruto which he took helping his get up. "WOW! the great emo-king being kind to someone he does't know! this is amazing!" kiba smiled. "shut-up! dog breath! i can be kind when i want to, im still human you know" the raven glared. smiling naruto watched them argue_ 'friends, i finally have friends'_

**(((** somewhere in the distance **)))**

a pink girl glared at the blonde boy who was still holding sasuke hand (they forgot to let go XD stupids) _'no! hes mine! that son-of-a-bitch comes back and he already stole something from me! he will pay. sasuke is mine bastard!!'_

* * *

TA-DA...

**Song: **_Boulevard Of Broken Dreams  
_**By:** Green Day

**Song: **_im not crazy (unwell)_  
**By: **Matchbox 20

hoped you liked it...at least a little see you next time!!


	3. Chapter 3

**My World Is Music**

* * *

hummmm i did this one a little quick..

* * *

**Ch.3 -THAT BITCH**

A few weeks later during iruka's english class(hehe XP) sasuke and naruto got along well. they talked for most of the period about...whatever came to mind but they didnt know that glaring green eyes trying to distroy the blonde headed boy next to the sexy teen with black hair and cold eyes.

"ino how-how can naruto get sasuke to talk to him! sasuke only talks to kiba for gods sake!" the unshiny-pink haired girl (HAHA XD) asked her bestfriend. "i dont know sakura! how can sasuke choose to talk to him instead of me." growled the yellow haired girl next sakura.

"ino!"

"what?"

"AGH! never-mind! but ino help me make a plan to get sasuke to hate naruto so that i-i mean WE can talk to him and he will trust us." sakura smiled devilishly. "ummm. how about we get naruto not to trust sasuke then what ever naruto talks to us, we will use it agaist him towards sasuke!!" ino stared to laugh evily with thunder and lighting flashing in the background. "uh ino sit down" ordered sakura. ino stopped laughing evily and sat back down but she still had her wicked grin.

**(((** lunch **)))** (wow everything happens at lunch O.o - i promise to change that)

Naruto and sasuke where walking down the hall to lunch "HAHA yeah thats so true, wow never noticed until you pointed it out naruto" the raven laughed at the fox's comment. "HAHA told you, huh? you're laughing" the blonde teen was shocked "hey you should laugh more, i like it" sasuke stopped laughing and gave a small sweet smile "but i like your laugh way better then mine" naruto blushed _'was he flirting with me?..wait was i flirting with him?! oh-no he cant find out that im gay..b-but i cant help it hes soo fucken sexy!!...damn' _"whatever sasuke" the blonde teen smiled back. the other teen stared at the boy's smile _'god i love his smile..wait was i just flirting with him?! no-no but was he flirting with me...nah! i dont think so. and also i dont like guys..do i? GASP! am i starting to like naruto more then a frie-_

_**Buzzzzzz-Buzzzzzz**_

the cell phone vibrated in the ravens pocket. sasuke got it out, flipped it opened, read it and sighed. "sorry naruto i got to go open dog-boy's locker again so just go on and we'll catch up later, ok?" he smiled (man hes been smiling alot -.-) "see you on the roof!" sasuke ran off in some direction and naruto's blue eyes followed until the teen disappared.

naruto got his lunch and headed outside to the light cool breeze that smelt like sweet flowers, the sky was bright blue with some random clouds floating around and the sun's warmth caused chills to go down the fox's spine, this is where he saw students everywhere because since it was a nice day everyone were eating outside on the school's benches.

"hey! naruto! over here!" a girlish voice called out from not that far from him.

the fox turned towards the voice. "hey ino how about i use my charms to get what we want?" sakura whispered to ino "yeah. that will do" ino smirked evily

"i should flirt right away...HEHEHE!"

"no. wait until the time is right or things might not go so well"

"come on ino this is naruto, remember a stupid ass he is"

"good things come to those who wait"

"fine...oh shhh here he comes"

the blonde teen saw who was calling him it was a pink-haired felmale (i think XP) waving her hand like a crazy person! and a light blonde chick next to her and naruto remebered both of them from his childhood, the blonde one was just a friend and the pink one was his first crush but now that he discovered that he likes guys, she didnt matter at all. he walked over to the two girls "oh hey ino,sakura" he gave her his fake smile. "long-time-no-see"

"yeah! wow you look different naruto! how have you been?" smiled ino

"great" he lied

"come sit with us, here i made room for you to sit next to me" sakura patted the empty space.

"umm ok" the teen took the pink teens offer _'i'll just stay for a little bit to see what they want'_ a few seconds past and naruto was already bored so he stared to examined he past crush _'ummm...well she still has pink hair but it's shorter then i remember. her green eyes are dull and not youthful like back then. uh it seems she doesnt even have curves, she is flat-chested a little bit, did she ever started puberty at all! but on the bright-side if she had a deeper voice and a penis she would had made a HOT guy'_ the fox kept staring _' i cant believe i liked her, what happened she was pretty when she was younger' _

"oh hey naruto do you have a girlfriend?" the felmale(still not sure XD) teen with pink haired asked. "no." he said flatly "oh well are you interested in anybody?" she started to get closer to naruto's body. "um " naruto blushed. "ymmm so you are, i wonder who it could be" sakura's body was pressed agaist naruto's and she put her arm around his neck, brushing his perfactly-evened-tanned skin with her finger tips. "tell me naruto" she said in a husky voice (well she tried XP).

**(((**on the roof**)))**

"hey wheres naruto?" the raven asked, his voice showed that he was worried. " i dont know but it's ok i bet he will be here soon" the dog said hanginf his legs off the roof.

**(((**back**)))**

"oh sorry sakura i got to go somewhere" the fox got up quick after remembering about sasuke and kiba "bye" he then left. "ino he got away! i knew i should have flirted with him earlier!" the pink haired teen got up walking around the bench, thinking. "i should have licked his neck when i had a chance and he would have been mine!"

**No, I had him!** -sakura sang tighting her hand into a fist

**his throat was there beneath my hand.  
I had swear I had him!  
His throat was there and now he'll never come again.**

ino got up from the bench and put her hand gently on she friend's shoulder and sang...

**Easy now, hush love hush  
I keep telling you -**

sakura yelled-

**When? Why do I wait?  
You told me to wait -  
Now he'll never come again.**

**There's a hole in the world like a great black pit  
And it's filled with people who are filled with shit  
And the vermin of the world inhabit it.  
But not for-**

"sakura wait-wait! we are not going to sing that song" the blonde teen covered the other teen's mouth. "that song is about murder" green dull-lifeless eyes glared.

**(((**roof**)))**

"hey sasuke, kiba." the fox smiled for real this time "sorry i took so long i was talking to sakura." "oh that girl you had a crush on when we where little?" kiba sheepishly smiled. sasuke froze and was feeling a little sick. naruto glared "HAD! and how did you know that?" "pufft everyone knew even sakura" smirked. the blonde teen sighed "whatever. hey? did she turn into a slut not that long ago?"

"no. why?"

"cuz she is a horrible flirt."

"she was flirting with you"

"yeah. she was no good. and so i got bored and left"

kiba was shocked at the word that were coming out of this friend's mouth, it seemed unreal and the raven began to get angry, he was glaring at nothing and his fist tighted every time he thought of that pink freak flirting this his naruto. _'how dare she do that to him! how dare she! flirting with my naruto! my fox! mine!...THAT BITCH'_ (haha XD the chapter title XDD)

* * *

TA-DA...sorry that there was not even a full song...i didnt feel like puting a song in this chapter. sorry again...hope you like! later!

**(part of the song)  
**_song: Epiphany  
from_: Sweeney Todd


	4. Chapter 4

**My World Is Music**

* * *

_'think'_

"speak"

**singing/sound effects**

(comments by me)

* * *

**ch.4 puppy luv**

**BRING!**

the bell rang for the end of the school day, all the teens rushed out as if their lives were endanger. Kiba walked outside slowly, enjoying the wonderful weather.

_'its such a good day today, the wind is cool, the sky is clear, nothing can ruin this day'_ the dog-boy sighed.

"Kiba...Kiba...Kiba...KIBA!! you fuckin dog listed to me"  
AH! "what the hell Sasuke"  
"I've been calling you for a while now" glared the raven "anyway got any plans today?"

"yeah, I do" he smiled, this shocked friends. "what! Kiba has plan without us, I feel hurt, he doesn't care about us anymore Sasuke" the blonde teen said dramatically, putting his hands on his heart as if it was in pain. "don't worry Naruto that stupid mutt never cared in the first place, he was only pretending" Sasuke joined the fox and hugged him as he acted like he was crying.

Kiba rolled his eyes at the two drama queens "shut the hell up, both of you!" he growled "I'm visiting my good friend Jesse and his girlfriend who lives here." during at this point Sasuke and Naruto stopped acting like idiots but Sasuke's arm was around the fox's waist after they stopped hugging. ( X3.) "so you're going as a third wheel" the Uchiha said flatly.

"no jackass I'm bringing you two sluts with me" the dog-like teen grinned. the two "sluts" looked at the brown headed male with wide eyes then they turned into death glares. At this point Kiba felt as if here were smaller as Naruto and Sasuke rose with anger, their eyes where glowing red "what did you say mutt" the black haired teen growled.

Kiba started to whimper like a puppy who got in trouble. "I'm sorry" the dog pouted. "Kiba." the fox said his name with such anger "y-yes-s" Kiba answered with fear but then everything went back to normal. "where were we suppose to meet your friend?" smiled innocently and Sasuke smirked.

Kiba on the other hand was so confused that it took him a while to get it..."FUCK! we are late!...all because of both of you" he pointed and ran in the direction of where his friend was and turned around to see the raven and fox running behind him he then yelled "FUCK BOTH OF YOU TO HELL MAN!" Sasuke and Naruto just laughed, yeah this is a good day...so far.

( man sasuke and naruto are such bastards XD )

la

la

la

pant-pant-pant-pant "we..pant..we..pant..are...pant..here..cough" Kiba stopped at a park that was some-what close to their school, like only I don't know 21 blocks away and all three idiots ran all the way with out stopping. (wasn't that smart of them?)

After all three could breath normally again, they sat on the healthy rich green grass, waiting and waiting. "ok so where is your friend Jesse? I don't see any one here." said Sasuke who was now getting bored of waiting.

"that ass better come" said Kiba to himself and at those words something happened. Kiba got hit with a rock. (it wasn't big so no worries)

"hey ass don't be calling a good friend of yours an ass behind their backs" the stranger chuckled. "I'm going to kill you!!" roared kiba turned towards the stranger. "no you are not unless you want to get hit with a bigger rock" he smiled.

the dog teen stared at the stranger...he had wonderful black hair that flowed perfectly in the wind, he was light tanned, with a perfect smile and is dark navy blue eyes that sparked in the sunlight.

_**5 minutes later**_

"JESSIE!" Kiba ran to his friend "you mother fu-" Kiba was stopped by a hand over his mouth. "Shame, shame Kiba bitches should not say such things, its so un-lady like" Jessie smirked perfectly.

when Kiba heard the comment from his friend. the thing he can only think was _'fucker! well take this!!'_ and bit the perfect hand that was holding his mouth shut...

(umm a lot of perfect if you don't ask me...somethings weird...don't you agree?...nah. he is just perfect right?)

"OUCH!!...let go!!"

"no you disserves this"

la

la

la

**(((**mean while Kiba was biting Jessie**)))**

_'that's Jessie? oh my god he's-he's HOT!!...wonder if he is Bi?..wait no..must not think of that he has a girlfriend'_ Naruto thought as he stared at Jessie's perfect body moving around but Sasuke on the other hand.

_' that's Jessie? he looks too perfect, very unrealistic.' then the raven glanced other to the fox 'what! he's staring at him as if hypnotized!...wait is he-is he drooling over this guy!!...and why am I getting mad? he can stare if he wants to. GASP! I'm not gay! I don't like one of my best friends! wait is naruto gay?...nah'_ during Sasuke's thinking (man he likes to ask questions a lot) he didn't notice he was staring at the blonde.

Naruto felt eyes on him so he turned to see Sasuke staring at him and what did Naruto do? he blushed _'why is he staring at me? am I drooling?"_ at this moment he wiped his face.

_'I am! how embarrassing!! and in front of Sasuke too! i wonder if he thinks I'm gay?...awww..I want to cry now..no I must not..be a man Naruto be a man!!..AH! and why is he glaring at me? he hate me!!..no don't say that, I have to say something.'_ (man they both love to think...like me XD)

After about 2 minutes the blonde spoke.

"umm sasuke why are you staring at me?"

**POP!!**

"huh? what did you say naruto" he asked after his thought bubble was popped by a voice. "what?" asked the blonde.  
" what did you say" sasuke asked again.  
" I don't remember"  
"what"  
"huh"  
"naruto"  
"what about me"  
"what are you saying"  
"I don't know. what are you saying"  
"I have no clue what you are talking about"  
"liar"  
"I don't lie"  
"that's lying right there"  
"no I'm telling the truth"  
"why are you yelling at me"  
"I'm not yelling"  
"yes you are! you are doing it right now"  
"no that is called raising my voice!"

la

la

la

GRRRRRR!! Growled Kiba who was still biting his friend's hand. "you stupid mutt let go!" Jessie yelled _'he hasn't changed much...hehe...AH! I had it he needs to let go before my sweat flower comes' Jessie looked around to see what he can use a tree, no, too lazy...ummm...my hand, hell no! it will hurt...ahhh.. that's what I'm looking for'_ with Jessie's free hand he quickly bent over and picked up a stick. he lifted his arm ready to strike when...

"I said my bad"  
"that means nothing"  
"sorry ok I thought it was a tear"  
"yeah I no! I understand!"

Kiba and Jessie froze because they got distracted but the yelling of the other two boys not far from where they were. Kiba let got of his friend's hand and Jessie dropped the stick. Kiba looked at Jessie then to naruto and sasuke then back to Jessie then to the yelling teens again.

**_10 minutes later_**

Kiba finally walked over to where sasuke and naruto were yelling.

"no"  
"yes"  
"I rather be dead"  
"so would I!!"

the dog like boy stood in front of them, he stared wondering why are they yelling at each other. so he asked "hey guys why are you yelling at each other?" they both shut up and blinked a few times asking they selves the same question. "I don't know" they said together (dumb-asses)

"anyway this is Jessie Baker" he pointed to the guy who was standing next to him. (when did he get there . I didn't know he moved O.o)

"Jessie the one in the black hair is Sasuke Uchiha and the blonde is Naruto Uzumaki." Jessie shook Sasuke's hand "nice to meet you" he smiled and Sasuke just shook his hand not showing any emotions towards the teen then Naruto shook Jessie's hand "nice to meet you Jessie" the fox gave him a fake but still beautiful smile.

"no nice to meet you naruto and may I say that you have the most beautiful eyes I ever seen" Jessie said in a very sexy voice and naruto just blushed a little bit as they gazed into each others eyes. it seemed like forever when they were staring at each other, naruto can see the lust in the other teens eyes.

Naruto's eyes then got wider as he watched Jessie's face starting to get closer to his, he was panicking , not knowing what to do. ocean blue eyes screamed help! _'shit'_ was all he can think as he stayed frozen on the spot.

"hey Jessie you can let go of his hand now" said a calm voice. Jessie blinked wondering who said that, he turned to his left and it was Sasuke and let go of Naruto's hand with the blonde sighing with relief. (WTF! was all that about)

"yeah, sorry. um sasuke is naru-" jessie's phone rang before finishing. "sorry hold on. hello?...yeah...no...yes..ok..where..yeah we are in the middle..yeah...ok see you in a little bit..bye"

"was that your girlfriend?" asked kiba.. after he hung up and pu his cell phone back in his pocket. "yeah she will be here right about now." he smiled as a young girl with black haired, a cute smile with a bit of blush on her cheek bones walked twards them. (do you know who it is? O.o...ummm if not maybe this will help) kiba was stunned on her beauty and her amazing like white eyes. (now you know..i hope)

"guys this is my girlfriend hinata hyuga" he smiled, putting his arm around her. she smiled shyly "hi"

la

la

la

the three teens were still at the park after jessie and hinata left. "well that was fun...i guess...what do you think sasuke?" asked the blonde after sayig good bye to jessie and hinata. "hn." replied the dark teen "yeah i agree, hey kiba whay's wrong?" turned to his other friend who was staring at the orange sky also who was silent, that was not good.

"huh? oh yeah i had a good time" he said plainly."what! kiba what is wrong with you?" kiba didnt answer the blonde "sasuke make him talk" sasuke sighed, grabbed kiba's shirt "answer him, now" he ordered not in a anrgy way but you can feeling the his anger. "ok, ok..well lets see"

**Jessie is a friend, yeah  
I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed  
That ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl  
And I want to make her mine**

sasuke and naruto stared at kiba for singing such words. "are you serious kiba?" questioned the blacked haired teen. "yeah i am" kiba smiled. "but why?" naruto asked "hn. why not" the dog like teen replied.

(ah. love at first sight..bleh -.-)

**And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body  
I just know it  
Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms  
Late, late at night**

**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that**

"at a strip club"  
"who said that?" kiba glared and the fox and the raven pointed at each other.

(so they are both guilty XD..those bastards. calling poor innocent hinata a striper)

**I play along with the charade  
there doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know, I feel so dirty  
When they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her  
But the point is probably mute**

**'Cos she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body  
I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms  
Late, late at night**

then sasuke and naruto sang with big grins on their faces.

**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that**

**Like Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman  
Where can I find a woman like that**

"hey! are you two making-fun-of me?" kiba growled looking at him "best friends" waiting for the answer. "yes we are you love sick puppy" the both shouted and kiba sighed looking at a smal puddle of dirty water. (it rained earlier -.-)

**And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time  
Wondering what she don't see in me  
I've been funny  
I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love supposed to be**

"not really"  
"shut up naruto!" the dog teen barked.

**Tell me, where can I find a woman like that**

**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that  
Like Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want, I want Jessie's girl**

"well i dont know what to tell you kiba" said sasuke looking up towards the no so blue sky."but i do think he is way too perfact maybe he is hiding something, something you dont even know of." sasuke turned his attention to his friend. "the only thing i know is that he likes to drink a lot"

"maybe when he gets drunk hes abusive" naruto said after kiba announced Jessie's flaw. sasuke and the dog teen looked at him as the fox stared back with empty blue eyes.

* * *

well the end -.- of this chapter..yay!

_by:_Rick Springfield  
_song:_Jessie's girl


End file.
